Black Silk Pajamas
by gunner brat
Summary: Naruto blacks out from training too hard in the middle of the street he's left there and a small mob forms to exact revenge on the teen. He wakes up in a strange bed and place; alone and completely healed. This is a slash Naruto/Shikamaru and a one sided Sasuke/Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto nor am I making any profit from this.

Authors Note:I have only watched the anime briefly and read a lot of Naruto fanfictions. This will be slash between Naruto/Shikamaru with one sided Sasuke/Naruto. It goes without saying that there will be relatively graphic violence, sex, and I will only warn about graphic sex. I am Canadian so I will fail a lot concerning some Japanese details. I will NOT add more chakra attacks, use the occasional japanese, nor do I plan on bashing on any characters. I hope you enjoy reading what I wrote. If you have any complaints about it being slash please remember it's stated in the summary.

Prologue

Naruto fell where he stood in the middle of the street crumpling like a masterless, stringless puppet. He could see blurred,blobs that he assumed were people and asked for some help. Faintly he heard his voice above his heart racing and it was high pitched and altered itself as he lost control and shattered. He fell face front in a single motion and he whimpered as his vision blacked out and he lost consciousness. The street barely noticed the unconscious teen and when the did he wasn't roused even as they kicked him in the stomach. It was like he didn't even exist except to be their punching bag. The demon inside him scoffed at his vessels weakness but healed his jailor, unwilling to let him die by civilian hands. Even demons wouldn't do what the humans did to him regularly. The demon would be spared the pain and just be killed. Humans were much more savage than his kind. Suddenly the need to heal the boy stopped and the demon in his belly went back to sleep once the boy wasn't going to die of internal bleeding.

Shikamaru looked over the other boy who he along with Chouji stopped and carried him to the Nara clan compound. Frowning at the incident he was surprised by the guards reaction to the beaten unconscious boy. He recoiled with a look of dislike before he blanked his face and let the two boys in. Chouji and Shikamaru shared a look but were immediately accosted by his mother. She looked in concern before seeing who he was carrying. He frowned and she carried the injured boy to their house as the boys chased after her. She let him down carefully on a futon and calling a clan healer she sat by him him looking at Naruto with a strange look on her face.

He could read her emotions after so long and she was confused, sad, and worried. No one said anything unwilling to break the awkward silence. Chouji ate from his bag of chips and when he looked to speak either his mother or he would shoot a look at Chouji and he would shrug figuring that Shikamaru would tell him when his mother was around. The only noise was the breathing of Naruto. Finally a woman came in and with a professional mask quickly assessed the damage and talking in hushed tones to his mother she began to heal him stripping him down to the boxers. The bruises and cuts were healed quickly and as Naruto began to wake up the healer put him into a healing sleep.

Eventually the healer having done what she could left the room nodding to his mother before telling her that she would check on Naruto to be certain he'd be healing. Shikamaru could tell there was a crack in the mask and it was slightly pitched as she said Naruto's name. He saw thin scars roping around the chest area which was mostly untouched except for bruises. There were burn scars and kanji carved in his arms like demon. Chouji long finished the chips watched with worried eyes as the healer stayed far too long for just light healing. Shikamaru eyed his friend and nervously leaving after a polite good bye his mother and a pointed look after a muttered good bye to him.

"Why didn't you tell me or Chouji to leave?" he asked.

"If I kicked you out you would have pestered your father and he would tell you and anything you know, you would tell Chouji, so I decided it would be less 'troublesome' to have you here. Besides, you're an adult legally now being a ninja, even if you are just a boy. You'll see worst," she said as she cleared the sweat on Naruto's brow.

"Dad wouldn't have told me if he thought it was important though," he said.

"You would have tried to find out on your own then and get into trouble and find out about it anyway. You know how Maya is. She would tell her best friend and it would be all over the compound," she said.

"... Okay, so can you tell me why Naruto was left in the middle of the street and kicked while unconscious?" he asked.

"Konoha civilians hate him Shika. A fair few ninja hate him too. We have for a long time. I can't tell you more, I'm sorry," she said avoiding his disbelieving and sharp gaze.

"Why can't you tell me any more? Why did you say 'we' instead of 'they'?" he asked.

"Ask your father for the first and as for the second... I am not sure I can explain. It's nearly dinner time, I should cook before your father comes home. Why don't you feed the deer since it's your turn for that chore?" she said changing the topic.

"Alright, I'll ask him. I forgot about that. Will Naruto be okay?" he asked.

"... He's gone through worst and come out intact physically. He'll be okay," she reassured him.

He left it at that unwilling to push his mother further. It wouldn't do any good because she already closed up. He left her alone and left to go towards the area where he could get the feed for the deer. The deers presence calmed him but didn't distract him from all the questions and recent events. They were grateful but more affectionate than normal sensing his dark mood. He watched the sky as it darkened. He couldn't erase the image of coming across the hyper-active ninja being kicked by some civilian in the head. The man didn't even apologize as they cleared the small group that seemed to take pleasure in beating the blonde. They just split apart realizing who stopped them and melted into the crowd. The faces in the street were varied but most were wide eyed indicating fear or resentment like they took away a toy or entertainment from the masses. He remembered the attackers faces but he doubted that if no one stopped them that anyone would get in trouble for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own or am making money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter One

Naruto was a light sleeper when he didn't train himself to exhaustion and even then he would have to black out to be a heavy sleeper. He could only remember small handfuls in time when he got enough to function fully. Even as a child he was sleep deprived. The Orphanage would change his rooms around fairly often and would often move him in the middle of the night when there were no beds so all the children had beds. They would tell him to earn his keep next time and be happy he still had a roof over his head. If he even dared to open his mouth at that he would be kicked out. He would have slept like the dead at night or day when he slept after he left but it was brief. The only time he got a bed was when he agreed to do extra chores for the other orphan and the bed would be unoccupied all night.

The orphanage had kicked him out yet again and this time the Hokage gave the young boy his own apartment but the price of food and rent wasn't viable. He would starve or be homeless. He chose both at the cost comfort. Only the dingiest apartment building would take him and it was a choice between a hovel and something that should have been condemned. He chose the hovel. It was livable after a fashion and he wasn't at the beck and call of the orphan workers.

He should have explored it at night. The run down area seemed tolerable until the sun went down. It became alive in a bad way. At least two of his neighbours within hearing distance had many partners through the night. His immediate neighbour had been a slender, attractive, older man. He learned more about human anatomy then he would want to know after trying to escape the strange noises trying to orient himself in the new area. He knew he lived on the refuse of others in even the outskirts of Konoha's undesirables but looking at the ceiling he was grateful. It was the sounds and smells that became intolerable.

Cocooned in a soft futon and blankets he felt safe for the first time in a long time. He let out a soft sigh hugging them closer. It was then he heard a soft snort and he immediately got up and stared uncomprehendingly at the teenaged Nara. The boy was half naked from the waist up and down wearing only boxers. The somewhat baggy clothing hid partially developed slim muscles on his arms legs and chest. He blushed and unwittingly his eyes shifted from the feet, to the chest to the disbelieving and seething eyes of Shikamaru Nara. He paled pinching himself and looked at the bed and black silk pajamas. At least he thought it was silk as it felt as soft as the only Kimono he remembered wearing.

"Like what you see?", Shikamaru asked softly.

Naruto didn't reply seeming more like a skittish and scared fox then the brazen, disrespectful, and very loud boy he of knew the past few years, "Of course I don't- I mean...", Naruto trailed off floundering under the pressure and unable to look away.

"It's fine, Naruto, haven't you ever been to the public bath?" Shikamaru asked as he picked up his gear turning away from the stammering Naruto.

"Not with other people! Or at least, not with anyone remotely my age..." Naruto protested the blush returning.

Shikamaru didn't respond to his confession, "I'm glad you're fine though, now. It was a bit hit and miss for a while from what I heard from the medic nin," he said.

"Someone healed me? Is that why I'm not sore? Normally I just wake up bruised and sore for a few days...," Naruto trailed off deep in thought.

"I'm surprised your up though, any other person would be in bed with your injuries for at least a few days," he said fishing for information.

"I'm a fast healer with a hard head. Why am I not at the hospital and where am i?" he finally asked.

"I brought you to my clan compound. It was closer than the hospital. Are you certain that you are doing fine?" Shikamaru asked concerned.

"Oh, that's good then. I think if you did...," Naruto trailed off wincing and rubbing his left arm.

Shikamaru bit back another sigh deciding to leave that question for another day filing it away, "If you feel fine there's some clothing by the bed you can wear until you get home. I had someone from the clan who outgrew some clothing your size to give you a few outfits," he said.

"Thanks! You didn't have to! I'd be fine with what I wore before- I think," he said a smile lighting up the entire room.

"I did. Mother burned all your clothes including your jumper. They were worn right through, she said, and took them away," he said not mentioning that it was his suggestion she do it.

"But, I had everything I own in the jumper!" he said panicking.

"She checked all your clothing and if you look at the pile you'll see everything but the orange book," he said.

"Is your Mother home right now?" Naruto asked panicked.

"Yes, I expect from the look on her face that she wants to talk to you AFTER you dress. I think Mother told Asuma about you being unable to join training and he probably told Kakashi," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah thanks! I will. Thank you for helping me. I don't think anyone else would have..." Naruto said turning red.

"Then maybe they should rather then do what they were doing. I should go though, Asuma will tell Father to add a lap if I'm late, can we hang out later?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, sounds good!I'm going to get dressed now. You should too considering you probably shouldn't leave in a towel," Naruto said with a small smile.

Shikamaru's entire face turned red as he realized his state of undress and rushed to get ready. Naruto dressed and gathered his things missing the various pockets he could store his things in. Leaving the room carrying his things and wearing what seemed to be typical Nara gear he exited the room and started walking around the house. He finally reached the kitchen smelling food and at the table was Shikamaru's mother with a silver lined page orange book. Naruto paled and looking back and at the door he knew was the exit and her decided to make a run for it. She wouldn't have it and a bit bruised physically with a shattered ego he was sat down and offered food before the conversation.

"So exactly why do you have this book?" she said waving it around.

"It's Kakashi-sensei's. He left it at the memorial accidentally and I picked it up. I haven't read it- I was just holding it wondering if I really should return it to him," he said quickly.

Her wicked smile set her on edge and the sweet tone scared him very much, "Can I keep it? I think I could find a use for it?", she asked.

"Yes! please. Kakashi-sensei would just take it from me anyway. Can you not tell him I found it?" he pleaded.

"Of course, Naruto-chan. You look good in your new outfit," she said smiling. He bowed awkwardly thanking her for the food and help.

The walk to his house was eventful as a branch member of the Nara clan was waiting for him. He was lead on a long path that he suspected was the scenic and winding route and deposited on main street while being told of the history of the Nara clan. He hopped on the roof and carried his things with him hoping that Asuma actually told Kakashi about him missing practice. The unfamiliar streets became familiar and he jumped down carefully jumping on some cloth above a door bouncing and landed on his feet. The walk to his apartment was brief and no one noticed him as he slipped by them. He was one of them, even if he was a ninja, and in the dark alley ways he wasn't 'Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja' but a red light district dweller.


	3. Interlude I

Disclaimer:I do not own or am making money off of this.

Authors Note:If anyone reading this would like to pre-read this fanfiction before posting please PM me. This chapter has some 'adult' type material concerning sex. It's not particularly graphic.

Naruto like many were instantly captivated by his new neighbour. If he was older and more experienced with ninja he might have said it was an illusion but as he ran into the man even later on he was certain it wasn't. If he intimately familiar with the seduction part of ninja training he would have said that it was a lust aura toned down to catch the eye and depend on the skills of the seducer versus the target. He was neither so when the tall, well built, older gentlemen met his eyes smiling he could only feel awe. The man was handsome in a strange way. For a ninja he would have been an average taijutsu master but he moved like a civilian.

It was his grace and quiet power that kept Naruto coming back. The man was unlike any other adult figure he had met. Towering at least a half a head taller than many other adult males with broad shoulders. He was the most gentle and ability to be unassuming even in crowds that rivaled infiltration experts made Naruto wonder who the man was. Polite and soft spoken he melted into crowds and wove through them with ease. He cut people off mid-way but they never even blinked. He doubted they even saw him move.

He had been in the apartment a little over two weeks and the sounds were just beginning to annoy him. The thudding, moans, groans and sound of flesh meeting flesh was beginning to keep him up at night. The walls were very thin and the ceilings were little better. One seemed to have many guests over with the sounds of what he would later learn was a whip. His neighbour was the only one he didn't seem to be able to hear anything from. He hid in the bed when someone knocked on his door at night. His resolve crumbled the tenth time his fellow tenant in the building took on a client for the same night. She was a screamer and faked or not she was rather loud as she begged and pleaded until she seemed to just moan very lewdly.

He found little refuge in the darkness considering how alive it was during the night. The first time down a dark alley his leg met someone's leg or arm and the couple turned towards him. His eyes followed movement in the dimly lit alley and he notices they were naked. She was sitting atop the male with a hand on her breast. He whimpered and considered going back to the relative safety of his apartment but he didn't. His senses on alert he managed to stumble his way through the winding streets and finally all was silent.

He had climbed to the roof of a small house. The moon was shining brightly and it was a beautiful blue. He had seen it red, orange, and white but never blue before. He smiled brightly at it and waited watching as the sun rose. He didn't have school that day and silence was rather rare in his world. He was loud in a way to be heard and seen. It was still attention and he needed some to feel alive. Sound was carried but he could finally ignore it in favor of the night sky.

The dawn brought him trying to shimmy down from the building and succeeding he walked through the streets that were mostly bare. Light touched the ground and it seemed that many people had simply disappeared like apparitions. The few that stayed seemed worn out but determined to stay that bit longer. He ran into the leg of his immediate neighbour to the left. The man was nearly a meter and a half or nearly six feet and he seemed like a giant. He curled up into a ball expecting to be hit.

The man didn't move only stared at the boy. He softly tutted and turned away to enter his apartment but a small plea from the boy stopped him. He wasn't going to leave the child whimpering in front of his door way. The man turned towards the child with a critical eye. The clothes were barely fit the thin boys frames. They definitely didn't seem to help keep him warm but it was summer and dawn was only slightly cold. He couldn't see the boys' face but there were light areas that seemed to indicate some bruises were going to form on his arms. Pursing his lips together he let out a soft sigh and did his best to meet they boy's height.

"Hey, don't be scared, kid. I won't hurt you, do you have an name?" the man asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he said his knees muffling the sound, and lifting his face up he repeated it quietly.

"Well Naruto, I'm Akira, and yes you can call me by my given name. Are you doing okay?" the man asked.

"Yes! Sort of. The noises kept me up at night. I haven't slept," Naruto said.

"I see. Are you hungry, Naruto? I can cook up a quick breakfast if you want to eat," Akira said.

"I... I... yes please. I don't think I have any food in the cupboards anyway," Naruto said hesitating.

"Alright, why don't you come in and set the table. It won't take long for me to cook something edible up," Akira said.

Naruto followed the man inside captivated by the mans aura and presence, "Thank you. Can I watch you cook then when I'm done?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, Naruto. I will wait if you want me to show you and you could help me with small cooking tasks," Akira said with a smile.

"I would love to learn!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he got the items the man pointed out and set them on the table.

"Alright then, shall we go to the kitchen?", Akira half asked half told in an easy tone.

Naruto nodded and followed the man in. He set aside the majority of the easy preparation that didn't include cutting and slowly instructed the young boy on what to do. The two talked over preparing and Akira showed Naruto how he organized his kitchen once it was confirmed that Naruto would love to come over every morning during the weekend if possible to learn how to cook. Breakfast was delicious and he balked at the stern glance of Akira as he ate improperly. The man showed the boy how to do it with dignity and Naruto mirrored his actions emulating him from the start.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or am making money off of this.

AN:Yes this is technically against the rules. Every now and then real life comes up and hits you in the face. You adapt. This is where I'm at.

A clone woke him up but was unable to dodge the kunai that was lodged in the throat. He disappeared with a pop and with a new memory of him being killed at his own hand he was fully awake. He was pleasantly surprised that Asuma actually told Kakashi-sensei about him being unable to join the team for the day. He practiced his latest ninjutsu in private in the evening. He actually was rather bad at genjutsu but illusion that covered himself or altered the perception of a few feet from him in bad situations worked very well. Twenty feet was a stretch even for him but around that people were still usually affected. The only time his illusions didn't work was when they saw focused on him and saw him being injured. There were very few medic nin that he trusted. It was even more unusual for his injuries to be caught because between his shadow clones and his teams assumption he'd survive they were almost never caught. He mended by his high healing rate or trial and error method of healing. He probably would have been dead if it wasn't for his tenants energy healing the errors.

He didn't heal as quickly as many thought. Part of the illusion was his healing rate as nearly instantly compared to normal at least in fights he could win. In mobs the healing rate was slowed so that it seemed to bleed when it was nearly a nick. He healed in two weeks what would take months for most but small things took the same time. He stood in front of the full length mirror and dropped the illusion. Scars and white marks crossed his body and he could remember each wound group clearly. His tenant didn't want a weak vessel but the demon only helped keep him alive. It healed the wounds but didn't stop the majority of the scars.

He sighed and using a jutsu to warm the small ramen cup before setting it down and making a large breakfast. His borrowed groceries were still good so he quickly made a medium breakfast and ate. Naruto changed out of night clothes and donning his day clothes under his jumper he packed everything that he would need for the day haphazardly and carrying the ramen cup with a pair of chopsticks was out the door. He finished the ramen while waiting with Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei came in with a stormy look in his eye and he even glared at Sasuke in greeting. With a fairly high killing intent he gave no reason for being late and told them to march. The man was only fifteen minutes late.

He didn't have enough chakra control for many things but Akira when he found out about his young friends fondness for ramen and how impatient he was to get it cooked showed a scaled down fire technique that couldn't be overpowered normally. The first time doing it the spark instead of lasting a minute lasted five. The boy was fascinated. He learned enough control for that jutsu and some larger techniques were refined a bit more.

Looking at the unsurprised and amused face of the Hokage when he looked at Kakashi he knew there was a story behind that gaze. He had no doubt that the missing orange book was part of it. The mission that Kakashi normally took was multiplied by four. The threatening presence was gone when they met the old man but Sakura and Sasuke were still cowed by it.

"Exactly why do you want four missions, Kakashi? You've never gotten more than two," the Hokage remarked as Iruka was reading a scroll.

"Naruto will do a separate mission while Sakura and Sasuke do another one," the man said.

"How will the pay be set for the separate missions?" the old man asked.

"Naruto will get paid for his mission, and Sakura and Sasuke will be paid for their, and I will watch the pair," Kakashi-sensei said.

"Wouldn't that mean Naruto would get paid more than us?" the pair asked a bit annoyed.

"If you would like to deliver packages with Naruto feel free," Kakashi said showing the them the scroll.

The pair recoiled at the location and quickly agreed to doing the grocery run leaving Naruto alone. Naruto simply shrugged at the location. He could go home and change so he wouldn't stand out like a sore thumb. He was familiar with the streets and the people knew him. They wouldn't take to Sakura or Sasuke as well.

A man appeared to lead them to the section they were working and disappeared. It was under construction with other genin carrying material that the builders were slowly building. They went to work. It was relaxing even if he had to check the scroll. The gloves were heavy duty and he considered summoning a clone to do the job while he goofed off but just then Kakashi appeared behind him. The man whispered to not summon a clone for it and disappeared. It was only occasionally he did so but he was surprised that his teacher actively forbade it.

It was a day full of tedious chores. After the morning was spent weeding the team split up as Sakura and Sasuke went grocery shopping and he was tasked with being a courier in his neighborhood. He cleaned up and visited Akira's grave marker that he left. He burned the bloated body himself with the first jutsu he learned from the man. He was allowed clones and he put the packages in his storage scroll that he kept on him and navigated the twisted alleys and nameless houses. He was done before his team mates. Searching out Kakashi-sensei before giving up he waited at their pre-arranged meeting spot.

The team met and the final mission was helping out the Inazuka Kennel. Kiba was thankfully doing a mission and it was an easy mission. He smelled like dog excrement but a quick shower at his house and another domestic jutsu that Akira taught him and it was fine. He dreamed of the man fairly often around the mans' death. He would usually be rambling on about what happened and Akira simply smiled silent until the end and with a quiet, "I know", would fade. He would wake up suddenly happy and sad.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I making money off of this in any way.

Shikamaru didn't think of the paradoxical behavior of Naruto until after practice with Asuma. He saw the odd looks his team mates gave him and teacher gave him but it wasn't too strange and they seemed to accept the shift assuming that he'd decide to was too troublesome to keep up. Unfortunately he couldn't take the image of what he was certain was an oblivious and chaste blonde boy give him a very sharp and assessing gaze as Naruto got up. He couldn't hide or mask as he just got up and while he seamlessly shifted towards acting normal. The other boy looked strange focused and darker before cheering up in mannerisms. It seemed tarnished and fading but quickly gained sheen and he wondered if he remembered the first few minutes correctly.

His mother was looking quite satisfied with something humming happily while cooking dinner. The look in her eyes were predatory. He held back a shudder and didn't ask at dinner. Her mood lasted for weeks and the smell of oranges clung to his bed. He pushed the blond out his mind resolute and the week passed swiftly until not a single thought remained in his mind up until the cerulean-eyed boy approached him from an alley way near his clan compound. The other boy was pale and looked stressed and fighting hard to retain the illusion of being okay. He sensed the chakra faintly and strained to remember foot steps but he was shocked the moment he saw Naruto not believing that this was the hyper active blond from his class.

"Can we talk, Shikamaru?" he asked his voice steady with his eyes to the ground.

"Are you okay, Naruto? Do you want to come to my house? My mom said to invite you to dinner if I saw you again," he said.

Naruto looked up in surprise and the cerulean eyes seemed cobalt even in the light, "Sure, your place is a good as a place as any to talk. I need to ask a favor from you" he said.

"Well, Come with me then, I don't think mom will mind you washing up at our place in the state your in..." he said smiling.

Naruto looked surprised at the comment and paling then blushing before composing himself, "Okay, Can we talk before dinner, then?" he asked.

Shikamaru held back a laugh at Naruto's strange behavior, "Yeah, Come on, I'll have a branch member let mom know and I can show you around the main compound if there's time" he said.

The walk to the Nara compound was short and letting the branch guard know before looking furtively at Naruto as he passed the guard after telling him about the message. The guard nodded and he lead Naruto directly to the public areas before telling Naruto he'd have a member meet him after the bath and that he would have new clothes for the blonde boy to wear for the evening. He didn't hold back the laugh at the blush the last comment got. They parted and he cleaned up at his house.

The break seemed to bring Naruto back to life as he entered the library where the he was waiting. The branch member bowed and left them alone. The silence seemed to stretch into uncomfortable but neither of them seemed willing to talk first. Naruto seemed curiously shy and evasive. He was curious and wanted to know why but not wanting to be rude waited to see if Naruto would speak first. Finally, Naruto seemed to relax and facing Shikamaru began to speak.

"I need some help with getting some basic living necessities. Normally I'd pay for it but something happened to the person I usually ask and I can't keep camping out in the forest or eat ramen all the time," he started.

"Why don't you ask your teacher for help?" he asked dread filling him.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, hasn't noticed and he'd be willing to help but I honestly don't want to be indebted to the man..." Naruto said trailing off.

"But he's your teacher! He's supposed to be willing to help without too much cost to you..." Shikamaru said.

"If you didn't take lunch and couldn't afford lunch with your team mates having their own, would you ask Asuma?" Naruto said.

"I wouldn't need to. Chouji or Ino- maybe even both would share their lunch with me if I forgot mine," he said.

Naruto was silent at that statement with a distant look with his eyes for a for a minute before he continued in a strained voice, "True, but I still can't ask anyone else this favor. Please consider it..." and his voice broke as he trailed off.

"I don't see why not. I can have a branch member buy it and meet you at your house when you need it" he said but was interrupted by Naruto.

"No need! I'll come here to pick it up. I don't want anyone to know..." Naruto said.

"I see. I don't have an issue with that. Why can't you go on your own?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ah, the shop keepers have caught onto me asking friends and my henges. I can't reasonably go half way across Konoha for every grocery trip," Naruto said in a blase tone.

Shikamaru didn't ask why he needed friends or a henge to get food. He brought out the Go board and the go-ke and laid them out on the table and invited Naruto to play with him. Sheepishly Naruto admitted he didn't know how to play and after a basic run over he took off the covers of the bowls and played with a handicap and throwing Naruto in the deep end and playing quick easy games. The blond seemed to take it in stride and adapted. It would have been strange for everyone else to see the blond sitting still and playing but Shikamaru didn't blink as Naruto caught onto the basics of the game. He wouldn't be able to beat Shikamaru any time yet but he was a quick learner and rarely made mistakes twice. It seemed to get better when he said it was like passing clones on separate clones on a forest floor and surrounding enemy forces by them with one on each patch and taking control of most land in the forest. The look of happiness and surprise at someone acknowledging his ability with summoning clones even if he admitted it didn't amount to much without skill to back it up. The laughter he got as Naruto acknowledged that weakness affirmed a suspicion.

Finally a branch member summoned him and Naruto and they went down together. The games relaxed Naruto and they chatted animatedly until reaching the dining room. Naruto paled as he met the fierce gazes of Shikamaru's parents as they were late before they softened and they ate dinner with small talk. Naruto who seemed to eat rapidly even with chopsticks when they went on the camping trips ate with utmost care to be respectful and show good manners.

The blond boy with a bow parted amicably after dinner. A branch member showed him out and faced with the slowly hardening gaze of his parents he knew that at least one of them had questions for him about Naruto. They shared a glance and Shikaku moved to put the dishes away. He looked at his mother who was quiet and dread settled in his stomach.

"I asked you to invite Naruto if he seemed to need some help. He looked fine according to the guard at the gate," she stated in a flat voice.

"He came from an alley way and he seemed pale and a bit shaken up. I don't know why the guard saw him being fine but he asked me to buy food for him. He'll give me the money for it," he said nervously.

"That makes no sense. He seems fine and it's not like the civilians would make it..." she trailed off and started again, "I see. I'll tell a branch member to do so and keep it quiet- or IN the clan compound anyway. If he can seem worst off than he is- I guess he can cover when he's worst off," she said.

"Despite his inability to do Genjutsu, I think he can do illusions, Mother, because even Chouji didn't notice Naruto until I pointed it out, and he seemed worst off then he was when I brought him to the compound," he said.

"Well, if he can, it seems to protect him- even if it's not healthy for him to be hungry- good job, Shikamaru. I'm surprised you noticed it but I guess it only works if you don't know or look closely. Why don't you help your father clean up, Shikamaru?" she said smiling.

Shikamaru nodded and moved towards the kitchen area. He stopped before the door, turning around and speaking, "Can I invite him over for dinner anyway sometimes? I don't his team mates treat him that well, and he seemed to become better at dinner with us..." he trailed off.

She laughed and turning to him spoke, "Of course, Shikamaru, just give me some more warning okay?"

He nodded promising he would and helped his dad wash the dishes. It was a good day despite the initial start that seemed like it would turn sour. His mind went over the puzzle that Naruto seemed to be and he nodded as he closed the screen door. He got new information but it seemed to make the case more complicated. It was for the best though, because he loved solving mysteries, and Naruto seemed to need someone to just be his friend- without any strings attached.

Authors Note:My moms third chemo session is soon. If my updating was sporadic before- sorry for it being even more rarer these days. Oh, this is completely unbeta-ed, despite wanting someone to read it over by someone.


	6. Future Interlude ?

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or am making money off of this in any way.

This is a partially related short shot that in no way represents what happened in the anime or mange but that I wrote in relation to Black Silk Pajamas. It discounts anything in the anime/manga beyond the chunin exams and is the result of my rather odd imagination. Any type pairings- of any sort- are entirely a representation of my imagination. This contains some entirely fake and fairly graphic scenes. You have been warned.

Naruto sighed softly as he hugged the warm and familiar body closer to him. His chest had an extra weight and one hand curled around a slender waist with the other loosely in a fist as he muttered a soft warning to imaginary enemies. His husband scoffed at his quiet mumbling. It was a picture of a peaceful couple until the alarm beside the pair muted began to ring without sound. It was a rare day off and as the sun rose over the open porch and the wind blew in making the curtains wave. Both of them slept soundly until the sound of the door being unlocked and a person walking through their house. They didn't gently wake up but instead in unison woke up ready and alert to fight if need be. They waited in bed and as the door opened and a hand appeared they tensed only to see a familiar chunin. He appeared nervous seeing their united glare and almost wilted at the force before steeling himself. The voice held a note of panic with a slight tremor with the hand shaking slightly.

"Hokage-sama, you're needed in your office according to Konohomaru-sensei, you need to catch up on the paper work," he said and ran out of the room like they would chase him out with katana's .

"This was supposed to be your day off, Naruto" Shikamaru said.

"It should be. I just wanted to scare him because I knew he was coming," Naruto said.

"You should stop scaring the messengers. You're going to run out of people willing to approach you when you are like this," Shikamaru said.

"Yes father, I will, I promise. Don't worry he's strong. He's Konohamaru's studen after all..." Naruto said.

"Konohomaru is your assistant. You should treat him better..." Shikamaru said.

"Konohomaru forbid me from using Kage bushin for paper work for two weeks. It's not possible to be a Psuedo-military dictator of a ninja village under the control of a shogun without having a lot of paper work. Since I couldn't sign five pages at once I got behind. I swear he does it on purpose so I have to work while he hands out missions and does all the fun things," Naruto said.

"Just what did he threaten to do if you didn't comply exactly?" Shikamaru asked.

"To help Sakura when she needs to do a full body physical exam when she needs to confirm herself..." Naruto said.

"You mean the one you manage to avoid half the time due to his help?" Shikamaru said with a wide smile.

"Yes. You'd think being the sixth Hokage would mean she wouldn't be able to order me around," Naruto said jokingly.

"Medics over-rule anyone in the field and out the field in those situations. Doesn't matter if you're a genin or Kage," Shikamaru said.

"Don't remind me. I manage to become Hokage, and Sakura can still order me around like she did as a genin," Naruto said laughing.

"Do you think Konohomaru meant to summon you right away or can you be late?" Shikamaru said.

"Konohomaru tends to be a bit late when it's my day off. He's probably with between Udon and Moegi after he sent for me, so I can stay a while with the right motivation," Naruto said.

"Well, there's the fact that we didn't finish last night, because you fell asleep after ten minutes leaving me alone, so you do owe me some time..." Shikamaru said.

Naruto blushed red, "I do. As long as we're quick and I'm there by nine it should be fine," Naruto said.

"Well, we're never quick unless you use your Bushins- and there's some rope involved..." Shikamaru said.

"Hmm, well I can do the former but not the latter, shall we play then?" Naruto said.

Shikamaru closed the distance between their faces and they kissed passionately while their tongues clashes fighting for dominance over the kiss. Naruto submitted first and slowly he felt a hand on his chest go lower until it reached his nether regions. He bit back a groan as a hand began to go up and down slowly then fast for various amounts. He shuddered and when they stopped kissing without breaking eye contact Shikamaru lowered until his pink lips were at his other head. Shikamaru's hand slowed and teasingly he licked then popped it in his mouth. Naruto used whatever control he had to stop from exploding there. He kept in control but the hand got faster and Shikamaru's mouth got deeper then the head. Eventually he stopped and licking the head again then the length continued to tease the frustrated Naruto.

Familiar with each other he stopped before Naruto's control was lost and he simply said the word summon and there were two more Naruto's equally ready and alert. Shikamaru smirked and turned around and with the original preparing him he was soon ready and as his husband took him from behind gently while the first clone kept his mouth busy and the second began to play with his exposed body. Two hands and one tongue explored his body while he was sandwiched between his husband and his clone. One hand was playing with his second head the other was teasing his upper part. The pace increased as both Shikamaru and Naruto got excited and two hands and one mouth were increasing Shikamaru's excitement higher. He let out a muffled moan and as both Naruto and Shikamaru lost control any liquid was quickly swallowed or vanished as the clones popped out after orgasm.

Naruto fell back out of Shikamaru after receiving the memories of his clones. He shuddered and a hand touched his mouth as he shook his head. It was always strange with clones that kept memories and gave theirs to him. He could remember it from all angles and the taste of his husbands sperm was on the tip of his tongue. It was sweet but somewhat salty and he looked at the satisfied and exhausted Shikamaru who was watching him with a smirk. The only rule of the Kage Bushin was that he couldn't top a clone and Naruto had many interesting experiences with Shikamaru insisting on questions being answered. The only good thing was that they never got bored in bed even if there were many many things that were never spoken of outside of their bedroom.

Naruto would never submit to Shikamaru's clones but wasn't adverse to his husbands skill in rope tying. They were partners of many years and knew each others bodies and buttons more than their own. Naruto had grown up well with broad shoulders and big muscles and a head taller then Shikamaru who remained fairly slender with lean muscles and very good reflexes and aim. He was the official Jonin commander and unofficial tactician as Naruto would be sleeping alone if he let a military attack without input from Shikamaru. Konohomaru was his assistant and a Jonin who taught Chunin in some classes. The three tended to spend a lot of time together in private official meetings.

It never came to blows because Shikamaru's opinion was always heard, Naruto had the final say and Konohomaru was his heir and learned from experience as his assistant. Though when it came to private matters the only time Konohomaru saw them was the first and last time. He knocked first and if he couldn't would send some poor soul over first. It wasn't the case with him, Udon, and Moegi. One or both of them walked in on occasion. The three had a strange relationship. Udon was into men, Konohomaru was bi, and Moegi was into guys. It was complicated as Udon was only with Konohomaru with Konohomaru and Moegi with each other and Udon. Udon had grown to love Moegi back romantically but only her. He was only officially a couple with Konohomaru. They tended to pair off casually or on the odd occasion be together but the only one willing to compromise was Konohomaru who was inevitably sandwiched between his two lovers. It wasn't supposed to last but it did and if one part of the three players in the game it would shatter the dynamic.

Naruto dressed and got ready for a long day in the office reading and signing documents. He was rather adept now at writing his signature. It was difficult to go from active frontline shinobi but he did it and stayed in shape rather well. It was mandatory for him to train 30 hours or longer a week to stay in shape and he often spared with his Jonin. He would hand over the reins to Konohomaru when the boy was ready but at 25 he wasn't. He would hold onto the position for several more years until the boy was ready. When Naruto would inevitably die he would be a famed Kage, having united all of the remaining villages, and being the first to do so but as a Kage of five years he was in his golden age. It was untouched by war and would be so until he passed the torch onto Konohamaru. The golden age of Ninja would start by the sixth Hokage.


End file.
